the choice
by silverari13
Summary: This is a story i got from a dream. its about a choice inuyasha has to make. sorry it's so blunt I stink at summaries
1. Default Chapter

Hi! I'm silverari13 and this is my new fanfic **_the choice. _**Like I said I kinda had a dream and wrote it down. And this is the finished product. I hope you enjoy. Oh and plz rr.

Disclaimer: As people already may have guessed I do **not** own InuYasha (as much as I would like to).

The Choice

"It's your choice. No one can make you do anything you don't want to" Kagome's voice said in his head again. He'd been sitting in his favorite tree for about an hour, still trying to decide.

He sighed and looked at the jewl in his hand. To most people this might look like an ordinary jewl. However it was anything but normal. Then again, the same could be said for the boy holding it.

He wore a red kimono and had sharp claws. His beautiful, silver hair draped long past his shoulders. The most interesting thing about his appearance though, was his ears. They sat on top of his head and perked up at every sound. They were dog ears. And now they perked up at the sound of someone approaching. Then the half demon's sensitive nose picked up the scent of someone he knew very well. His heart skipped a beat in his chest as she approached. He wasn't ready. Even though he'd had three days to decide he still wasn't ready.

"InuYasha?" her voice floated gently to his sensitive, dog ears. "Inuyasha? Are you there?"

He didn't answer.

"Human or demon?" his thoughts screamed at him as she approached. Then all of a sudden it hit him. With blinding speed it pierced his right arm and he fell from the tree. He had time to register the sound of Kagome calling his name. Then, he sunk into darkness.

Well, that was just the prologue. I hope you liked it! If anyone thinks I should continue this fic please review. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Choice**

**Chapter 2**

**Wow it's been forever since I updated this story. Sorry but it really isn't my fault my computer just doesn't like me. Oh well at least the second chapter is up now. Enjoy! Oh and hi Andrea!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. And I probably never will (sob).**

"**Inuyasha!" she screamed as he fell. She ran to him and sat him up. "Oh please be ok Inuyasha. Wake up!" she started to sob, feeling for his pulse and at first not finding it. Then she let out a small sigh of relief. He was still alive, just unconscious. Her hands and eyes moved to his right arm, where the source of his pain was still lodged in deep.**

**Kagome moved to remove the arrow when she sensed another heading straight for them. She grabbed him close to her and fell backwards, just as the arrow pierced the tree right where Inuyasha's head had been only seconds before.**

"**Uuhh" he let out a slight moan.**

"**Inuyasha?"**

"**K-kagome? What happened?"**

"**Oh Inuyasha, thank goodness you're alright! You were hit by an arrow. Here let me take it out.**

**He slowly tried to sit up and his arm flared in pain. He gritted his teeth and propped himself against the tree.**

"**Oh this is going to hurt like hell." He moaned. He took a deep breath.**

"**Inuyasha? What are you- ah!"**

**She stopped as he yanked out the arrow, his eyes shut tight from the pain.**

"**Inuyasha we have to get out of h-"**

"**DIE!"**

"**Ah Kagome!" Instinctively he grabbed her and jumped high into the air. Then came the pain. "No! I can't lose consciousness. I have to protect Kago-" his thoughts cut out as he once again blacked out, still holding Kagome.**

**Kagome was startled out of a daze when he suddenly dropped her. She'd been looking around at the person who had shouted and couldn't believe who it was. She should have known just from the arrows alone. Again she turned to look at their assailant.**

**Her long, black hair rose and fell as the wind teased it over and behind her priestess' robes. With her eyes on her targets she reached back for another arrow.**

**Kagome recovered quickly and instinctively began trying to lift Inuyasha onto her shoulders. She barely managed to get out of the way in time before another one of Kikyo's arrows struck deep into another tree. She franticly began a sort of stumbling run through the forest in what she hoped was in the direction of the village.**

**Kagome felt as though she would have to keep running forever when she came upon a sign she had marked for herself to indicate which direction the village was in. she was going in the right direction!**

**She gave a small, breathless sigh of relief which was quickly cut off by a hurt gasp. She hit the ground hard with the arrow still stuck in her leg and Inuyasha now on top of her. Kagome quickly shoved him off, not wanting him to be in targeting range. She would not let that witch, Kikyo get Inuyasha if she could help it.**

**However just as she promised herself this Kikyo emerged from the trees, arrow at the ready. Kagome threw herself over Inuyasha. She closed her eyes and braced her self for the hit. But the hit never came. She someone yell "hay!" and then a thump as they hit the ground. She opened herb eyes and saw none other that Koga, the wolf demon and his two comrades. He turned toward her and gently picked her up. Then he sped away towards the village.**

"**Koga wait! What about Inuyasha!" she yelled as tears sprung into her eyes.**

"**Don't worry kagome. The 'mutt' is being carried behind me. Rest for now and please don't cry anymore.**

**Kagome did not think it was possible for her to fall asleep, but for Koga's sake she closed her eyes and tried.**

**Well that's the end of chapter two I'm going to try and get chapter 3 up soon but I cant promise anything. I hope u liked chapter 2 though. Please review!**


End file.
